1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle monitoring system and method, and more particularly to a method and system for vehicle diagnostics and health monitoring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles contain complex mechanical systems that are monitored and regulated by computer systems such as electronic control units (ECUs) and the like.
Such ECUs monitor various components of the vehicle including engine performance, carburation, speed/acceleration control, transmission, exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), braking systems, etc.
However, vehicles perform such monitoring typically only for the vehicle driver and without communication of any impending results, problems and/or vehicle malfunction to a remote site for trouble-shooting, diagnosis or tracking for data mining.
Systems that provide for remote monitoring do not have a means for automated analysis and communication of problems or potential problems and recommendations to the driver.
As a result, the vehicle driver or user is often left stranded, or irreparable damage occurs to the vehicle as a result of neglect or driving the vehicle without the user knowing the vehicle is malfunctioning until it is too late.